Un Noël mouvementé
by Italia-girl3
Summary: Harry et ses amis voulaient seulement passer un Noël tranquille tous ensembles.Mais tout le monde sait qu'avec cette bande là,rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu!Et si ces épreuves étaient nécessaires pour qu'ils réalisent certaines choses?HPDM SSNL ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser que rien ne m'appartient dans cette fic. merci!!!!**_

**_Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une tite review. Réponse promise!_**

**_:P_**

_**Chapitre 1**_

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

Drago Malefoy fut brusquement réveillé par une Pansy en robe de chambre qui hurlait.

- Quel bonheur d'être réveillé par ta douce voix, Pansy, marmonna le prince des Serpentards en replongeant la tête dans son oreiller.

- Putain Dray ! T'as pas mis le réveil ? Hurla un fois de plus Pansy.

- Non, et alors ? On s'en fou.

- Ouais ! T'as raison, on s'en fou. Le train va probablement attendre que t'aie enfin daigné bouger ton beau petit cul pour partir ! Fit sarcastiquement sa colocataire.

Une petite lumière s'alluma alors dans la tête de notre joli blondinet.

- Oh merde !!!

- Je te le fait pas dire !

Le train qui devait les amener dans le nord partait dans moins de 20 minutes et ils n'avaient aucun autre moyen de se rendre. Le permis de transplanage avait été enlevé à tout ceux qui avait été mangemort de gré ou de force pour une période de un an.

En voyant Pansy s'affairer partout il s'exclama:

- Pansy, s'te plaît dis moi que tu as fait tes bagages hier soir !

- Je peux te le dire si tu veux mais je te mentirais, fit Pansy, un string de différente couleur dans chaque main.

- C'est pas vrai !

Drago se précipita dans la salle de bain et prit une douche en un temps record, lui qui avait l'habitude de passer des heures dans la salle de bain. Après s'être habillé en vitesse, il vit avec surprise que Pansy était déjà toute prête à partir.

- Je suis un sorcière, répondit- elle à son regard interrogateur.

Le blond referma la porte de l'appartement en soupirant. Si il enfonçait suffisamment la pédale de l'accélérateur, ils y seraient à temps.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font !? S'impatienta Ronald Weasley en tournant en rond.

- Ils vont arriver, assura sa femme. Tu sais bien qu'ils sont toujours en retard.

- Non ! Ça, c'est le rôle de Harry ! Répliqua Ron.

- Je t'ai entendu, Ron ! Fit la voix du Survivant un peu plus loin.

Hermione éclata de rire. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir dans un chalet dans le nord pour un mois où ils fêteraient Noël et la nouvelle année. Luna, Ginny, Fred, Georges, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Théo, Blaise, Zach, Neville et le professeur Snape étaient déjà là. Il ne manquait plus que Drago et Pansy. Depuis la guerre, se serait la première fois qu'ils se retrouveraient tous ensembles.

« Séjour mouvementé en perspective », pensa Hermione.

Enfin, Drago et Pansy arrivèrent tout essoufflés et débraillés.

- Alors Malefoy, on regrette son permis de transplanage ? Se moqua Ron.

- C'était vraiment marrant de vous voir courir comme ça ! Renchéri Luna.

- Un Malefoy ne court pas...

Mais Harry le coupa dans sa lancée:

- Un Malefoy ne court pas, Luna. Il trotte.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Malefoy jeta un regard noir à Harry. Il y avait néanmoins une lueur amusé sur son visage.

- Enfin ! On peut partir ! Soupira Ron en se dirigeant vers le train.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 **_

Comme ils étaient seize, il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous se mettre dans le même compartiment. Ils se séparèrent donc en quatre: Ginny, Luna, Théo et Zach, Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Pansy, Sirius, Remus, Fred et Georges et finalement Harry suivit Draco, Snape et Neville en maugréant.

Dans le premier compartiment se déroulait de passionantes discussions sur les Ronflaks Cornus, tandis que dans le deuxième et le troisième, les rires ne cessaient de fuser. Dans celui de Harry par contre, l'atmosphère était plutôt étouffante. Le professeur Snape, qui avait pris Neville comme apprenti depuis la fin de la guerre, essayais de le convaicre de le laisser aller ceuillir un sorte de plante très rare qui ne poussait que dans le nord.

- Non et non ! s'obstinait Neville, Ces plantes poussent dans des endroits vraiment très dangereux ! Je t'interdis d'y aller ! Si tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne, je te barricade dans ta chambre !

- C'est pricipalement parce que c'est très dangereux que je ne veux pas que tu m'acompagnes ! s'emporta le maître des potions.

- Ah, je vois ! Tu crois que tu serais meilleur que moi ! s'offusqua Neville.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela. C'est seulement que je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Après tout, c'est toi qui me succèdera à Poudlard.

Mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas du tout la raison. Il avait seulement trop peur de perdre Neville même si il le savait parfaitement capable d'accomplir la tâche. Le survivant sourit. Le petit Neville avait bien changé. Niveau physique, il avait maintenant perdu les rondeurs du temps de Poudlard et sa musculature s'était beaucoup développée. Mais son visage gardait encore cet air lunatique et naïf qui ne le rendait que plus adorable. Côté caractère par contre, il s'était complètement transformé. Lui qui, autrefois, tremblait rien qu'en pensant au professeur Snape, il lui tenait maintenant tête. Il était même a seule personne à avoir de l'autorité sur l'autère professeur. Personne d'autre que lui pouvait faire taire ses remarques cyniques d'un seul regard. Neville avait maintenat beaucoup de caractère. Il ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds tout en restant la personne douce et aimante qu'il avait toujours été. Et Harry soupsonnait que son ancien professeur était tombé éperdument amoureux du nouveau Neville. Depuis qu'il cohabitait avec l'ex-Gryffondor à Poudlard, il était devenu un peu plus vivable(on peut pas faire des miracles non plus mdr!) et avait arrêté de, comme dirait Sirius, se laver les cheveux avec de l'huile végétale. Il adoptait un attitude très protectrice envers son apprenti et on ne les voyais plus l'un sans l'autre désormais. De plus, les regards que jetait parfois Severus à Neville ne pouvaient tromper. Même Ron s'en était apperçu. Le seul à ne pas sembler comprendre était Neville.

« Si Neville ne comprend pas un jour, je doute que leur relation avance beaucoup. Avec ce bloc de marbre, ça risque d'être long », pensa le brun.

C'est l'éclat de rire de Drago qui le sortit de ses pensées.

Harry arracha son regard du paysage et comprit que Severus avait voulu se lever et s'était cogner la tête sur le porte bagages.

- Tu vois pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu partes tout seul en montagnes, fit Neville, secoué de rire. T u ne regardes même pas où tu vas dans un train !

- Bandes de gamins stupides ! grogna le plus âgé des Serpentards en donnant une bourrade à Neville qui s'était levé pour examiner sa blessure en riant toujours.

- Laisse-moi faire, sourit son apprenti en repoussant la main de Severus qui se tâtait le dessus de la tête pour trouver la blessure.

Tandis que son parrain s'asseyait et se laissait faire, Drago se tourna vers Harry:

- Alors Potter, quoi de neuf ?

- Pas vraiment. Je vient de finir mes études de médicomage. Et toi ?

- Vraiment ? Tu as fini tes études ? Ça veut dire que tu pourra être là plus souvent quand nous sortons !

Drago se giffla mentalement. Il n'avait pas voulu parraître aussi heureux. Mais il était tombé amoureux du brun durant la guerre et même s'il savait que ce ne serait jamais réciproque, il se contentait de pouvoir le voir quand toute la bande se réunissait. Au moins, il l'avait près de lui dans ces rares moment. Harry avait malheureusement été énormément pris par ses études et ne venait pratiquement jamais lorsqu'ils sortaient en groupe.

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils puis répondit:

- Oui. Je serai là plus souvent. Je te manque Malefoy ?

- Non...enfin je veux dire...balbutia le blond.

Heureusement pour lui, son parrain le sauva de cet échange embarassant:

- On arrive dans cinq minutes. Habillez-vous.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Après être descendus du train, ils se rendirent au chalet.

- On va pas être un peu à l'étroit là- dedans, fit Ron.

- On aura qu'à se serrer, lui répondit Blaise en l'entourant de son bras.

Quelques mois plus tôt, Hermione aurait été très jalouse. Car Ron et Blaise était sortis ensembles pendant presque un an. Mais ils s'étaient rendu compte que la guerre imminente les avait poussé à croire qu'ils s'aimaient alors que ce n'était qu'une profonde affection. Mais depuis, ils étaient restés très calins l'un envers l'autre et en plaisantaient souvent. Hermione avait fini par comprendre et s'habituer.

Mais il se révéla que Ron avait raison. Le chalet n'était vraiment pas assez grand pour tout le monde.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini d'inspecter la maison, la situation empirait:

- Il n'y a que quatre chambres, deux salles de bains et pas d'eau chaude, annonça Théo.

- Génial! je sens ça va être une vraie partie de plaisir ! grogna Zach.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

- Moi je propose que l'on se répartisse les quatre chambres de même façon que l'on s'est répartit les compartiments, suggéra Ron.

Tout le monde approuva. Seul Harry poussa un grognement d'insatisfaction.

- Si je t'embête tant que ça, Potter, tu n'auras qu'à dormir sur le canapé, fit Malefoy sur un ton froid pour cacher son air blessé.

- Ça ira, marmonna le brun.

- Très bien ! S'exclama Zach. On monte s'installer et on se retrouve ici dans dix minutes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arrivé dans la chambre, Harry constata qu'un autre problème allait se poser: Il n'y avait qu'un lit simple.

- Je pourrais faire apparaître trois autres lits simples mais je crois que la meilleure solution serait de changer celui-la pour deux lits doubles, déclara Severus en jetant un regard sadique à son filleul.

- Excellent idée, Sev. Je dors avec Neville et toi avec Harry ? Répliqua Drago en rendant bien son regard au maître des potions qui pâlit.

- Hum... en fait, je crois qu'il serait préférable que je dorme avec Neville...

Le blond se délecta de le voir se chercher désespérément une bonne excuse. Mais Harry lui épargna cette peine:

- Ça va. Je vais dormir avec Malefoy, dit- il en souriant.

En fait, il espérait que cette proximité aiderait Severus à se déclarer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Vous croyez qu'on pourrait essayer de séparer la chambre en deux ? Demanda pensivement Sirius en fixant l'espace entre les deux lits doubles qu'ils avaient fait apparaître.

- Dis toute suite que nous sommes de trop ! Fit mine de se vexer Georges.

- Oh, je disais cela pour vous. Répondit le brun d'un ton détaché. Si vous voulez assister à nos ébats...

- On trouvera un moyen ! Le coupa aussitôt Fred.

Il entraîna alors son frère et ils sortirent de la chambre. Sirius eut un sourire satisfait et vint se coller contre le dos de son petit ami.

- T'es infernal, pad's, soupira Remus en souriant.

- Eh ben quoi !? On a été séparé bien trop longtemps ! Maintenant, je ne te lâcherai plus d'une semelle.

- Je ne demande pas mieux, susurra le lycanthrope en s'attaquant à son cou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quand le problème des lits se posa, Théo sauta pratiquement sur Ginny. Zach regarda donc Luna avec résignation.

« Après tout, elle n'est pas si étrange... », pensa t-il pendant que la blonde sortait divers objets qu'il n'avait jusqu'à alors jamais vu de son sac.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dans la dernière chambre, le problème ne se posa évidemment pas et ils rangèrent leurs affaires en plaisantant et discutant joyeusement.

- Alors mon petit rouquin, que m'as-tu acheté pour Noël ? Demanda Blaise d'un ton mielleux, faisant rire les deux femmes.

- C'est pas juste, Blaise, rigola Hermione. Tu sais bien que Ron est incapable de mentir !

- Je sais ! C'est le livre et la cape sur lesquels je bave depuis des mois ! S'écria le noir.

Ron ne répondit rien mais ses oreilles prirent une couleur écarlate. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son ami.

- Je t'adore ! Dit-il en se jetant sur lui, les précipitant tout les deux sur le lit.

Les rires des deux femmes redoublèrent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le repas se fit dans la gaieté et l'agitation. Tout le monde parlait et riait. C'était si bon de se retrouver tous ensembles.

- Après avoir mangé, tout le monde doit venir dehors faire une bataille de boule de neige, exigea Ron.

Il réussit finalement à convaincre tout le monde excepté Severus et, pour une raison mystérieuse, Hermione. La bataille fut serrée mais ce fut Ron, Neville, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Sirius et Fred qui l'emportèrent sur Blaise, Théo, Zach, Pansy, Drago et Georges.

Ils rentrèrent trempés mais heureux et s'installèrent dans le salon avec un bon feu dans l'âtre et un chocolat chaud à la main.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Ron, Hermione, Pansy et Blaise étaient affaissés dans le premier canapé et Zach, Luna, Ginny et Théo dans le deuxième. Fred et Georges essayaient de faire exploser leur chocolat chaud tandis que Sirius était confortablement installé sur les genoux de Remus. Severus était assis dans un des fauteuils faisant mine de lire un épais bookin mais il était évident que le jeune homme brun assis sur le bras de son siège ne le déconcentrait pas qu'un peu. Seul Drago était debout. Tournant dos à tout ce beau monde, il regardait les flocons de neige tomber au clair de lune. Harry, qui discutait avec Neville, sourit et s'approcha du blond.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Malefoy ? Demanda t-il tout bas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Fit celui-ci, surpris.

- Où est passé le Malefoy qui ne perdait pas une occasion de me lancer des piques, qui désirait toujours être le centre d'attention, et qui démarrait au quart de tour ???

- Ravi de voir tout les bons souvenirs que tu gardes de moi, répliqua Malefoy, amer. J'affiche ma vraie personnalité depuis longtemps, Potter. Je crois seulement que tu était trop occupé pour le remarquer.

Harry n'avait jamais vu le Serpentard avec un air si déprimé.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien affecter autant notre petit serpent ??? », se demanda le brun.

- De toute façon, Potter, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'intéresser. Après tout, je ne suis pas grand chose comparé à ta petite personne.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la cuisine en le bousculant.

- Quoi ?! Mais... Malefoy, une minute ! S'écria Harry en le suivant.

Les autres n'avaient perdu aucun mot de la conversation mais ne dirent rien. Il y avait toujours eu de l'électricité entre ces deux-là et mieux valait ne pas interférer au risque de se prendre un choc.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, Malefoy ?!

- Mais rien du tout Votre Majesté ! Je voulais simplement dire que tu étais tellement occupé par tes amis de _l'école de médecine_, de l'équipe de Quidditch de _ton école de médecine _et de tout tes admirateurs à _ton école de médecine _que tu en as oublié ceux qui ont toujours été là pour toi !

- Ah parce que _toi _tu as toujours été là pour moi peut-être !?

- ET RON ET HERMIONE ?! Ils t'ont écrit une bonne cinquantaine de fois durant tes années d'études et tu dois leur avoir répondu qu'une dizaine de fois au MAXIMUM ! Et puis QUI est-ce qui a été une semaine dans le coma pour s'être jeté devant toi lorsque mon PROPRE père t'a jeté un maléfice !? MOI!!! Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Que tu es un héros, oui je le crois. Mais je crois aussi que tu es un héros égoïste !!!

- Mais...

- ET COMPLÈTEMENT STUPIDE !!! le coupa le blond.

Harry resta sans voix. Jamais un discours lui avait fait aussi mal. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais savoir que Malefoy avait une telle opinion de lui le rendait vraiment malade.

- Malefoy... soupira t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Au même moment, son parrain entra.

- Hum, hum... Alors mon petit Potter, est-ce qu'un certain Serpentard ne te donnerait pas du fil à retordre ? sourit Padfoot.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Fit le filleul.

- C'est dur d'être amoureux d'une tête de mule n'est-ce pas ?

- Amoureux...?! Mais je ne suis pas...

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Sirius venait de semer le doute dans son esprit. Il essaya de s'imaginer en train d'embrasser le blond. La sensation qu'il ressentit quand l'image se forma dans sa tête lui fit très peur...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ce fut Théo, qui ne quittait plus Ginny des yeux depuis cet après-midi, qui brisa le silence:

- Qui est partant pour une ballade au clair de lune ?

À son grand dépit, Ginny ne fut pas la seule à se lever. Zach, Luna, Fred et Georges les suivirent aussi.

La porte se referma et ils disparurent dans la nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5_**

Le lendemain matin, Ron et Blaise furent les premiers debout.

- Au fait, tu n'aurais pas entendu Théo, Ginny, Zach et Luna rentrer hier soir, questionna Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non. Pourquoi ? Curieux ? Se moqua le rouquin.

- C'est seulement que je suis allé au toilettes vers 2 heures du matin et la porte de leur chambre était ouverte. Ils n'y étaient pas.

Le rire de Ron bloqua dans sa gorge.

- DEUX HEURES!!!

- Je sais. Ce n'est pas vraiment pour rentrer d'une ballade, hein ? Grimaça Blaise.

Ils décidèrent finalement d'aller voir dans leur chambre simplement pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien rentrés. Hélas, ils furent déçus.

L'exclamation d'horreur de Ron réveilla presque toute la maisonnée. Remus, avec son ouïe hyper-développée accouru le premier suivit d'un Sirius tout échevelé.

- Que se passe t-il ? S'inquiéta t-il.

- Ils...ont...disparus, balbutia Blaise, blanc comme un linge.

- Que...QUOI!!!??? Mais c'est pas possible! S'exclama Drago en passant désespérément la main dans les fils de soie qui lui servaient de cheveux.

Alors Harry fit la dernière chose que tout le monde s'attendait à le voir faire: Il mit un bras autour des épaules de son ex-ennemi.

- On va les retrouver, fit-il fermement. On n'a qu'à aller faire des recherches en équipe chacun notre tour. Quatre partiront à leur recherche et six resterons ici. Je propose que...

- Et voila notre petit sauveur qui se la ramènes, marmonna Malefoy.

- LA FERME!!! J'essaye d'aider !

Depuis sa conversation avec Sirius, Harry était passablement énervé. Mais le rêve de la nuit dernière lui avait carrément mis les nerfs à vif. Inutile de préciser que ce rêve mettait en vedette un magnifique ange blond... Se rendant compte qu'il avait présentement le bras autour de son fantasme, il se recula brutalement.

- Harry a raison, intervint Pansy. Neville, Severus, Harry et Drago vous allez partir à leur recherche et les autres, nous allons rester ici au cas où ils reviendraient.

- Wow Pansy ! Quelle autorité ! Moi, je marche ! L'approuva Blaise.

- Moi aussi, firent neuf autres voix.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Okay, alors Neville et moi on prend le sentier de gauche et Harry et toi vous prenez le droit.

Les trois autres hommes hochèrent la tête.

Une longue et pénible marche s'annonçait...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Désolé!!! Je sais que c'est très court!!! Mais je dois aller prendre ma douche alors...:P**_

_**vraiment désolé je vais essayer de me rattraper!!! MdR...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

- J'ai besoin de m'occuper. Je vais aller débiter du bois, on va bientôt en manquer. Déclara Remus.

- J'y vais avec toi. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, dit Sirius.

Normalement, il aurait dit cela avec un petit sourire malicieux et vicieux. Mais les événement étaient arrivés si vite qu'ils avaient bouleversé même le plus désinvolte d'entre eux. L'animagus suivit son petit ami en silence, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Et moi je vais aller commencer à nous cuisiner le repas de ce soir, fit Hermione d'une voix blanche.

- Mais enfin chérie ! Il n'est que treize heures ! Un petit coup de baguette et...

- Je vais cuisiner façon moldue, le coupa sa femme. Ça m'évitera de trop réfléchir...

Pansy, Blaise et Ron se rendirent donc au salon et se concentrèrent pour imaginer tous les scénarios possibles qui pourraient les aider à retrouver leurs amis.

- Vous croyez qu'il aurait pu y avoir une avalanche ? S'inquiéta la Serpentard.

- C'est fort possible, répondit le noir. Dans la région ça arrive souvent.

Le teint de Ron pâlit encore davantage. Blaise lui passa donc un bras autour des épaules comme à son habitude.

- Tu les connais. Ils ne sont pas du genre à se laisser faire. Ce n'est pas une simple avalanche qui viendra à bout d'eux, voulut-il le réconforter.

- Tu as raison sur ce point mais ils ne sont pas invincibles non plus, soupira le rouquin.

- Une chose est sure, c'est qu'on va les retrouver ! Rajouta Pansy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Tu es bien silencieux, fit remarquer Neville à son maître.

- Je n'ai jamais été de nature bavarde, répliqua celui-ci.

- Sauf quand nous sommes que tout les deux.

Severus ne passa aucun commentaire. Il était encore moins sentimental que bavard mais il n'était pas fait de glace non plus. Les événements l'affectaient tout autant que les autres. Il s'efforçait cependant de rester impassible pour ne pas inquiéter Neville davantage. Mais son petit lion n'était pas dupe.

- T'es un humain comme tout le monde, Sev. Tu peux avoir des moments de faiblesse, fit-il semblant lire ses pensées.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ces deux simples phrases mirent le maître de potions tout à l'envers. Il se tourna lentement vers celui qu'il aimait.

- Comment fais-tu pour être si doux et compréhensif ?! S'étonna t-il.

- Probablement ma nature de Gryffondor, plaisanta Neville.

À ce moment, en voyant le sourire du garçon qu'il avait si longtemps terrorisé, il sut qu'il était perdu. Jamais il ne pourrait se débarrasser de cet amour qui le rongeait. Ses sentiments étaient bien trop fort. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'assimiler cette effrayante constatation, Neville disparut d'un coup.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Que crois-tu qu'il ait pu leur arriver, questionna Harry, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes.

- Je crois qu'ils ont été engloutis par une avalanche, souffla tristement Drago.

- Dis donc, t'es un optimiste, toi ! Se découragea Harry.

- J'essaye seulement d'être réaliste. J'ai appris à mes dépends qu'espérer peut faire beaucoup plus mal que la vérité.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ses doutes étaient confirmés. Quelque chose avait effectivement chamboulé l'insensible Serpentard. Mais quoi??? Là était la question.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Comment ça ? Je vais parfaitement bien.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Et moi je suis marié à Rita Skeeter ! À qui t'espère faire gober ce mensonge ?

- Aux Gryffondor qui ne se mêlent de ce qui ne les regardent pas !

_En fait, ça le regarde un peu puisque c'est de lui dont tu es amoureux, _fit une petite voix dans sa tête.

- La ferme !

En voyant Harry le regarder étrangement, le blond se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut.

- Je ne peux pas t'obliger à me dire la vérité, mais assures-moi au moins que ta santé mentale est intacte, lui dit le brun mi-moqueur, mi-inquiet.

- Je suis en parfaite possession de mes moyens, assura Drago.

« Du moins si tu reste à distance raisonnable. », pensa t-il.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus resta paralysé d'horreur.

- Nev... appela t-il faiblement.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas être en train de vivre son pire cauchemar: perdre Neville.

- Sev!!!! ICI!

Le Serpentard baissa la tête et découvrit un trou béant dans le sol caché par la neige et par divers débris. Neville était tombé dedans !

- Neville, dis-moi que tu vas bien !!! Implora Severus, mort de peur.

- En fait, pas vraiment. Je suis tombé sur un rocher. Je me suis cassé une côte, ma jambe forme un angle bizarre et je suis à peu près certain que j'ai une hémorragie interne.

- Non !!! Gémit son maître. Je ne pourrai pas te sortir de là avec un sortilège de lévitation. Ce serait trop dangereux !

- Je crois pas que je vais tenir très longtemps avec ce froid, articula péniblement Neville.

Il poussa un grognement de douleur et s'évanouit.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Message:_**

**_Ze suis vraiment désolé!!!_**

**_j'ai eu des petits problèmes d'ordi et le prochain chapitre sera publier seulement le 21!!!_**

**_désolé encore!!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

Ron, Blaise et Pansy étaient toujours assis au salon lorsqu'Hermione sortit de la cuisine en trombe.

- Que se passe t-il ? S'alarma son mari.

Elle ne répondit rien et se précipita dans la salle de bain, une main sur la bouche. Ron accouru derrière elle et lui tint patiemment les cheveux pendant qu'elle régurgitait. Une fois qu'elle eut l'estomac vidé, la brunette se passa le visage à l'eau froide, évitant à tout prix de croiser le regard de son mari.

- Hermione, tu peux m'expliquer ?

- J'ai probablement attraper un virus dans l'air, fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Sur ce, elle retourna hâtivement à la cuisine sans un mot de plus. Ron soupira. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, il en était certain. Il retourna au salon et fit part de ses inquiétudes à son ex petit ami.

- On dirait qu'elle est malade depuis quelques temps, ajouta le rouquin en finissant de lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer.

- C'est pas grave, au moins ? S'inquiéta Blaise.

- C'est bien ce qui m'angoisse.

- Je vais aller lui parler, décida Pansy. Peut-être a t-elle seulement d'une bonne discutons entre femmes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Hermi ?

La Serpentard entra doucement dans la cuisine et alla se poster devant son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pan's ? Soupira Hermione légèrement agacée.

- Tu sais, si t'as besoin de parler... je suis la... commença timide Pansy.

- Je sais très bien, merci, rétorqua la Gryffondor d'un ton sec.

- T'en ai sûre ?

- Tout-à-fait.

« Très bien », pensa la vert et argent « La méthode douce n'a pas fonctionné, essayons la méthode forte. »

D'un simple coup de baguette, elle arracha à Hermione tout ce qu'elle tenait.

- Je ne te crois pas, lui dit-elle calmement, lui laissant une dernière chance.

- LÂCHE-MOI LES BASQUES ! Hurla soudainement l'interrogée.

- Hermione Granger ! Hurle encore une fois comme cela et je serai sourde et toi morte. Compris ?! Répliqua Pansy, sa nature de Serpentard redoutable refaisant surface.

À sa grande surprise, Hermione éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans ses bras.

- J'ai besoin de te parler, pleura t-elle doucement sur son épaule.

Pansy l'écouta donc patiemment jusqu'à la toute fin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lorsque leur amie revint de la cuisine, Ron et Blaise se précipitèrent sur elle.

- Alors ? Firent-ils d'une même voix.

Pansy les observa un long moment, les sourcils froncés. Finalement, elle dit d'une voix neutre:

- Elle n'a rien d'important. Un petit virus, rien d'autre.

Sans leur laisser le temps de la questionner davantage, elle monta à l'étage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius observait pensivement son loup en train de couper des bûches énormes. Il avait enlevé son pull pour être plus à l'aise et on voyait nettement les fines cicatrices blanches qui parsemaient le corps de son amour.

« Il est tellement beau », pensa t-il avec un sourire triste.

Mais Remus avait toujours trouvé son corps repoussant. Il disait qu'il était la preuve qu'il était un monstre. Ça lui avait d'ailleurs pris un long moment avant qu'il ne soit complètement à l'aise avec Sirius. Mais pour celui-ci, les cicatrices n'étaient qu'une autre preuve de son grand courage.

- Je croyais que tu voulais bûcher, toi aussi, lui fit remarquer Remus.

Sirius ne répondit pas mais vint se coller contre le dos du lycanthrope. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Remus, c'est que ce fut d'une manière câline alors qu'habituellement, c'était d'une manière plutôt sensuelle. Il se retourna et y découvrit l'expression qu'avait Sirius à Poudlard lorsqu'il avait désespérément besoin de réconfort. Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, évidemment. Le loup se retourna et lui chuchota doucement les trois petits mots qui savaient toujours réconforter l'animagus:

- Je t'aime...

La voix de Sirius fit écho à la sienne et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le soir commençait à tomber et Drago et Harry décidèrent de s'arrêter et d'allumer un feu. Leurs recherches ne s'étaient pas vraiment déroulées comme prévues...

- Potter, tu crois qu'on va les retrouver ?

Harry regarda l'homme assis en face de lui. Son visage pâle reflétait l'angoisse de ne jamais revoir ses amis. En le voyant aussi vulnérable, le brun eut une envie irrésistible de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

- Il le faut, dit-il finalement.

Malefoy hocha la tête et alla se coucher dans la tente qu'ils avaient installée. Harry le suivit quelques instants plus tard.

Lorsque le blond fut endormi, le Gryffondor s'appuya sur un coude et l'observa. Il était tellement beau! La faible lueur de lune qui traversait la toile de la tente éclairait son profil.

« Comment aie-je pu ne pas me rendre compte qu'il était si parfait ? », se demanda Harry.

Depuis qu'il révélait sa véritable personnalité, il s'avérait l'homme idéal...

Malefoy ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sortant Harry de sa rêverie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Potter ? Marmonna t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

À ce moment, le Survivant ne pu s'en empêcher, il se pencha sur son ex-ennemi et l'embrassa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Après avoir minutieusement examiné la question, Severus en vint à la conclusion que la seule solution pour pouvoir sauver Neville était de sauter dans le trou en essayant de ne rien se casser et de soigner les blessures de son Gryffondor pour ensuite le faire léviter hors de la fissure.

Il se mit donc au travail, les dents serrées. Neville était recouvert de sang et pas très beau à voir. Severus détestait le voir comme ça.

« Heureusement que je suis un sorcier parce qu'il serait très certainement condamné. », pensa le maître des potions. « Si il survit, je lui saute dessus qu'il soit d'accord ou non. »

Il grimaça douloureusement. Des larmes commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Dans le prochain chap, sa va bouger plus, c'est promis!!! mdr!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre8**

« Potter m'a embrassé...Potter m'a embrassé... »

Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans la tête de Drago. Il était à la fois fou de joie et mort de trouille. Car il faut dire qu'un Malefoy n'est pas naïf. Et le blond trouvait cet événement trop beau pour être vrai. Il trouvait très frustrant de ne même pas savoir à quoi s'attendre. Hier soir, Harry l'avait embrassé et, après être revenu de sa surprise, il avait ardemment répondu. Mais le brun s'était finalement couché après un dernier sulfureux baiser. Sans rien dire. Pas même un seul mot. Et Drago n'avait pas demandé d'explications de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et de se réveiller. Mais ce matin, il était tout-à-fait réveillé et il avait la certitude que la nuit dernière n'était pas un rêve.

Harry sortit finalement de la tente en baillant. En voyant Drago assis au bord du feu, il se figea.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris !? », fit-il intérieurement.

Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il ignorait pourquoi mais un simple regard du Serpentard réveillait en lui une tornade de sentiments. En fait, il commençait de plus en plus à se douter de la raison. Mais comme Drago n'avait pipé mot la veille, il supposait que la tornade de sentiments n'était pas partagée. Alors pour éviter que se soit encore plus embarrassant, il décida d'ignorer ce qu'hurlait son coeur:

- Hum... Malefoy? Tu sais...pour hier soir, je...je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne referais plus. On...on sait pertinemment qu'il n'y a...absolument rien entre nous...n'est-ce pas???

Harry déglutit difficilement en attendant la réponse du jeune homme au visage impassible en face de lui. Finalement, celui-ci déclara:

- Évidemment, Potter.

Cette réponse leur déchira le coeur à tout les deux.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus s'était activé toute la nuit pour essayer de guérir de son mieux le blessé. Avec les maigres ressources dont il disposait, la tâche était plus qu'ardue. Il avait fait boire une potion de rétablissement à Neville et arrêté les hémorragies. Mais les côtes cassées étaient les plus longues à soigner. Il avait besoin de tout sa puissance magique qui faiblissait d'heure en heure. Si bien que, quand il eut fini de réparer tout les dégâts, il s'évanouit.

Quand il se réveilla, le maître des potions se rendit compte que quelqu'un était à son chevet. Il se redressa et aperçut le visage de Neville au dessus su sien.

- Neville!!!!!!! Tu es vivant!!!!

Il l'attira dans ses bras avec un soupir de soulagement. Son élève sourit et lui rendit son étreinte.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser seul avec ta bande de morveux, comme tu les surnommes si gentiment.

- T'avais pas intérêt! Grommela Severus, T'es vraiment rétabli, t'es sûr?

- Totalement! Tu as fait des miracles!!!

- Très bien. Dans ce cas... NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DANS LA TÊTE!? TU POURRAIS PAS REGARDER OÙ TU MARCHES?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Heureux de savoir que tu es revenu à ton état normal, commenta le Gryffondor, nullement impressionné.

Mais il se tut lorsqu'il vit que son maître était réellement ému.

- NON MAIS TU RÉALISES!!!!!! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AURAIS FAIT SANS TOI?!!!

Des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues du professeur.

- ESPÈCE DE SALOPARD!!! ÇA FAIT DEUX FOIS QUE JE PLEURE PAR TA FAUTE EN QUELQUES HEURES ALORS QU'IL Y AVAIT UNE ÉTERNITÉ QUE ÇA NE M'ÉTAIT PAS ARRIVÉ!!!! JE SUIS TELLEMENT ATTACHÉ À TOI QUE... JE NE POURRAIS PAS...

Sa voix se brisa et il s'éloigna de Neville qu'il avait pris par les épaules pour secouer. Sa colère était tombée d'un coup. Severus se dirigea le plus loin possible du brun et lui tourna le dos. Il fut cependant surpris en sentant deux bras forts l'encercler par derrière.

- Tu sais, un professeur est sensé être capable de vivre sans son élève...

- ...

- Aurais-je découvert une fissure dans l'infranchissable muraille de pierre qui te protège?

Une fois de plus, Severus répondit de son silence.

- Si cela veut dire oui, je serais fou de joie car, depuis un moment déjà je m'endors avec de magnifiques yeux noirs qui occupent toutes mes pensées et que je souhaite de toute mes forces être avec le possesseur de ces yeux. Même s'il peut être austère et insupportable, je sais jusqu'au plus profond de moi que c'est l'homme de ma vie...

Il fit mine de partir mais Severus le retint par le poignet en lui faisant face. Le professeur plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Neville, comme pour vérifier la véracité de ses propos. Ce qu'il vit sembla le satisfaire, car il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement. La langue du Gryffondor vint quémander la permission de passer la barrières des lèvres du Serpentard. Celui-ci lui accorda sans problèmes. Le baiser se fit plus insistant et ils durent se séparer par manque de souffle.

- Je t'aime depuis si longtemps, chuchota Severus.

- Et moi donc, rétorqua Neville.

- C'est fou le temps que nous avons perdu!

- Il va falloir le rattraper...

Ils eurent tout les deux un sourire espiègle et reprirent leurs activités sans se soucier des pas qui approchaient...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_ze suis désolée du retard!!!! encore des prob' d'ordi!!!!_**

**_dsl encore et j'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chap!!!mdr:P_**

**_Une tite review????_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

- On ne vous dérange pas trop, j'espère ?

En entendant cette voix qui venait d'au dessus d'eux, Neville sursauta tellement qu'il se retrouva sur les fesses. Des éclats de rire résonnèrent. Severus qui, contrairement à son futur amant, avait gardé son calme, leva les yeux.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Nous étions à votre recherche ! S'exclama t-il, décontenancé en observant les _disparus _réunis autour du trou, tous sourire.

- Oui, à ce propos, je voudrais mentionner que vous n'êtes pas très efficaces, commenta Fred.

- C'est vous qui êtes à notre recherche et c'est nous qui vous trouvons! Renchérit Georges.

- Nous étions dans une situation critique ! Se défendit sauvagement le maître des potions.

- Oui, nous avons remarquer, railla Ginny.

- Mais Neville ! Dis quelque chose ! S'indigna Severus.

Celui-ci se contenta de sourire jusqu'au oreilles et de répondre:

- Remontez-moi au plus vite que je puisse vous serrer dans mes bras !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry et Drago marchaient péniblement dans la neige qui leur arrivait aux genoux quand une biche argenté surgit de nulle part.

- On les a retrouvé, ils vont bien. Rentrez, Fit le patronus avant de s'évaporer.

- C'est le patronus de Severus, dit Harry.

- Finement observé, Potter, ironisa Drago.

- Je sais. C'est dans ma nature, continua le brun en jouant le jeu.

- Pourtant, je croyais que le Gryffondor agissaient sans réfléchir, rétorqua le Serpentard, amer.

- C'est parce qu'ils sont guidés par leur coeur. Contrairement aux Serpentards qui sont incapables de voir les sentiments des autres, même quand ça leur est flagrant !

Leur insignifiante petite joute verbale prenait une tournure inattendue et un peu trop vraie au goût d'Harry.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, les Gryffondor ne sont pas vraiment meilleurs ! Lança Drago avec fureur.

- Et puis quoi, encore ! Je... Une minute !

Harry déglutit péniblement.

- Co...comment cela que _tu_ as pu constater !?

- C'est sans importance, Potter, répondit Malefoy en pâlissant.

- Pas pour moi !

- Je... je suis amoureux d'un Gryffondor depuis longtemps... souffla le blond en sentant sa volonté faiblir.

Il allait tout avouer, il le sentait.

- Oh !

Le Gryffondor sembla soudain exagérément détaché.

- Vraiment... Et... je le connais ?

- Très bien. Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ?

- NON ! Non... en fait ta vie amoureuse m'intéresse très peu. C'est seulement que... enfin!

Sa voix se brisa.

- On n'a plus qu'à rentrer.

Malefoy hocha la tête et suivit Harry en silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ils étaient enfin tous rentrés et les "revenants" racontaient ce qu'il leur était arrivé:

- En fait, on s'était dit que nous étions un peu trop à l'étroit dans ce trou de souris et puis vous aviez de nombreuses choses à vous dire...commença Ginny.

- Soit dit en passant, seul deux d'entre vous ont compris. Précisa Georges sans se préoccuper des regards interrogateurs qui se dirigèrent tous vers lui.

- Mais je crois que la guerre a quelque peu affaibli notre vigilance car nous n'avions même pas amené nos baguettes.

- L'ennui, c'est que nous nous sommes réellement perdu et nous n'avions aucun moyen de vous avertir que nous allions bien, fit Théo.

- Par chance, nous avons rencontré un jeune homme, qui vit dans un village plus au nord, venu chercher du bois. Il nous a indiqué le chemin et nous sommes devenus bons amis.

- Nous l'avons même invité à venir faire un tour quand il voudra, dit Luna.

Après plusieurs heures à passées à discuter près du feu, tous montèrent se coucher.

Mais rares était les chambres où tout le monde dormait...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Ça a bouger dans le prochain chap, je vous le promets!!!**_

_**Une tite review???**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

Pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Neville et Severus, ils avaient réussi à dresser un mur insonorisé entre les deux lits. La chambre se retrouvait donc considérablement réduite. Ce qui ne faisaient pas le bonheur de tout le monde...

Harry était étendu sur son côté de lit et ruminait ses pensées noires:

« Non mais vraiment ! Quel Gryffondor est assez exceptionnel pour qu'il en soit amoureux !? En plus, je le connais _très bien_ ! Oh pitié ! Faites que ce ne soit pas Ron ! ... Mais pourquoi ce lit est aussi petit ! Encore un peu plus de trois semaines à dormir avec lui ! Je ne survivrai jamais ! Si il continue à être aussi beau je vais lui sauter dessus avant même que la première semaine ne soit terminée ! Drago... Pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu tombes amoureux ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi a t-il fallu que _je _tombes amoureux !? »

Drago pouvait presque l'entendre grogner.

- Potter, Normalement, c'est Sirius qui grogne. Pas toi !

- Lâches-moi les basques, Malefoy ! Je dors... marmonna Harry.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et réalisa à quel point le lit était petit. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Le brun ferma donc les yeux et fit semblant de s'endormir pour éviter de refaire la même bourde que la dernière fois. Drago, lui, garda les yeux ouverts et observa son lion. Il avait l'air d'un bébé couché ainsi. Comme Harry semblait vraiment endormi à présent, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Cette fois, au lieu de grogner, le Gryffondor sembla ronronner. Mais la phrase _en fait, ta vie sentimentale m'intéresse très peu _lui revint en tête et il stoppa net ses caresse. Harry ne sembla pas apprécier car il se réveilla, les sourcils froncés.

Ils s'observèrent quelques minutes en silence puis le brun demanda finalement:

- Tu lui as dit ?

Drago lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Au mystérieux Gryffondor. Tu lui as dit que tu étais amoureux ?

- Non. Parce que je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Il me l'a dit sans le savoir.

- Et tu continues de l'aimer quand même ? S'étonna Harry.

- On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments, Potter. Même quand on aime un crétin.

- Tu as tout-à-fait raison, souffla Harry en lui tournant le dos, la gorge serrée.

Drago serra les dents et fit pareil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Non mais quels idiots ! S'exclama Neville qui écoutait à travers le mur à l'aide d'un sort dont il avait le secret.

- Severus était assis sur le lit et lisait un livre avec un air pincé sur le visage.

- Je me demande s'il ne faudra pas plus d'un mois, s'exaspéra le plus jeune des deux hommes.

- Et moi je me demande combien de temps il te faudra à toi pour les laisser se débrouiller et venir t'occuper de moi !

Neville sourit et consentit à tourner la tête vers son nouvel amoureux. Il oublia aussitôt les deux imbéciles de l'autre côté du mur.

Severus état vêtu seulement d'un bas de pyjama et son torse parfait semblait tellement attirant... Bien sur, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, mais savoir qu'il avait maintenant tout-à-fait le droit de le toucher rendait la tentation encore plus forte.

- Je sens que ce noël sera le plus beau de toute ma vie, déclara t-il en venant s'asseoir à califourchon sur les hanches du professeur.

- Enfin, souffla celui-ci en comblant la distance qui les séparait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Demain, il va falloir commencer à installer des décorations de noël, déclara Remus. Il ne reste que quelques jours avant le réveillon.

- Parlant de cela, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez acheté ? S'enthousiasma Sirius.

- Un muselière, répondit Fred, faisant éclater Georges et Remus de rire.

Sirius lui fit un grimace et lui envoya un coussin en pleine tête.

- Hey ! S'écria Fred. Qui c'est le vieux croûton ici ?

- Vieux croûton ? S'indigna Sirius tandis que Georges et Remus pouffaient à nouveau.

- Fais face à la réalité, Siri, lui dit le loup-garou. Nous ne rajeunissons pas !

- Serais-ce une manière habile pour donner une bonne raison à ton impuissance, Rem's ? Railla l'animagus.

- Mon_ impuissance _?Depuis quand suis-je impuissant ? Fit Remus, scandalisé. Si un jour cela m'arrive-ce dont je doute- ce ne sera certainement pas à cause de _moi_.

- QUOI ? S'écria Sirius.

Il prit son élan pour sauter sur son amant mais ce dernier fut plus rapide. Il l'évita habilement et partit à la course, poursuivit par un Sirius enrager.

- De vrais gamins, rigola Georges en mettant un bras autour des épaules de Fred.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Tu crois que Ron va bien le prendre ? Questionna Théo.

- Ça devrait. Il est moins étouffant qu'avant et il t'adore.

- J'espère.

Ginny sourit et embrassa son nouveau petit ami.

- Je crois que cette ballade était la meilleure idée que tu aies jamais eu. Pour tout le monde.

Théo l'enlaça tendrement.

- Je trouve aussi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luna et Zach jouaient un partie de bataille explosive quand Ron arriva en trombe dans leur chambre.

- Je veux savoir ce qui arrive à ma femme ! Hurla t-il à Luna. Je sais qu'elle vous l'a raconté à vous, les filles ! Je suis son mari, vous ne pouvez pas me le cacher !

- Oui on le peut, Ron. Hermione nous a fait promettre de la laisser te l'annoncer elle-même. Mes lèvres resteront sellées. Désolé.

- MAIS L'ENNUI C'EST QUE SES LÈVRES À ELLE AUSSI RESTENT SELLÉES !

Le rouquin commençait vraiment à perdre patience et Zach dut se placer entre la jeune femme et lui pour l'empêcher de la prendre par les épaules.

C'est alors que Blaise arriva dans la chambre, à leur grand soulagement. Il était le seul à pouvoir calmer le bouillant Gryffondor.

- Je m'en occupe, assura t-il en prenant son ex par les épaules et en le ramenant dans sa chambre.

- Merci, souffla Luna une fois que Ron fut partit. Je n'avais jamais vu Ron aussi agité.

- De rien, répondit Zach en lui jetant un regard admiratif.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend !? Reprocha Blaise d'un ton dur en poussant Ron sur le lit.

- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma femme, fit Ron, sa colère quelque peu tombée sous le regard flamboyant du noir.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à Luna !

- Je sais... Je ne voulais pas vraiment. Mais c'est si frustrant ! S'il fallait qu'elle soit malade...

Le regard du Serpentard se fit plus doux et il vint mettre sa main sur le bras de Ron.

- Je comprends. Mais jures-moi que tu ne t'enragera plus ainsi et que tu iras t'excuser à Luna.

- Oui. Je le ferai, chuchota le rouquin.

- Je suis certain qu'Hermione va t'en parler bientôt, le réconforta Blaise.

- Merci, Blaise. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, sourit Ron.

Son ami lui sourit en retour et l'étreignit brièvement. Lui aussi espérait qu'Hermione ne soit pas malade. Mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il était en fait la cause de tout cela...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Une tite review:P**_

_**à plus j'vous adore!!! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

C'était maintenant la journée du 24 Décembre et tout le monde avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Les filles faisaient la cuisine tandis que les garçons finissaient d'accrocher les décorations.

- Au fait, j'avais oublié de vous dire qu'Alban va venir réveillonner avec nous, annonça Luna.

- Tu es restée en contact avec lui ? Demanda Zach, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Alban était vraiment très beau.

- Oui. Nous nous envoyons des hiboux régulièrement, répondit la blonde d'un ton détaché.

- Oh !

- Oui. Et il m'a confié qu'il était gay et qu'il avait très hâte de te rencontrer, Harry, ajouta t-elle, taquine.

Zach soupira de soulagement aussi discrètement que possible.

- Vraiment ? Fit Harry l'air intéressé.

Drago serra les dents. Il n'allait pas supporter de voir Harry flirter devant lui.

En fait, Harry n'était pas intéressé. Il voulait voir la réaction du blond. Mais celui-ci semblait impassible. Sauf sa mâchoire qui paraissait légèrement contractée...

C'est à ce moment que la sonnette retentit.

- Ça doit être lui ! Se réjouit Luna.

Un air dépité passa sur le visage de Drago, une fraction de seconde seulement. Mais Blaise s'en aperçut.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota t-il à son ami.

Ce dernier soupira désespérément tandis que tout le monde allait souhaiter la bienvenue à leur invité.

- Eh bien si tout le monde est arrivé et que les filles ont finies de préparer le dîner, il est grand temps de mettre de l'ambiance ! Déclara Georges.

Son frère et lui éteignirent les lumières, ne laissant que celles de noël et improvisèrent une piste de danse au milieu du salon.

Peu à peu, les couples se formèrent. Ron entraîna Hermione sur la piste de danse en la serrant contre lui. Neville dut se battre mais il finit par réussir à convaincre Severus de danser. Théo et Ginny commencèrent à danser après un baiser, au grand étonnement de tous. Blaise et Pansy se rendirent sur la piste en riant tandis que Zach invitait timidement Luna qui accepta. Sirius et Remus dansaient aussi, enlacés amoureusement. Leur _problème _d'impuissance semblait réglé. Fred et Georges dansèrent ensembles en faisant les pitres pour faire rire les autres.

Harry et Drago se tenait côte à côte. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Complètement perdus l'un dans les yeux de l'autre, ils ne remarquèrent pas Alban qui s'était approché. Harry ouvrit la bouche mais une voix l'interrompit:

- Tu veux danser, Harry ?

Ils regardèrent tout les deux Alban comme s'il venait d'apparaître sous leurs yeux.

- En fait, c'est que... commença Harry.

Mais il se rappela que Drago était amoureux.

- D'accord, répondit-il finalement en ne voyant pas l'air infiniment triste du blond.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**11h34:**_

- On ouvre les cadeaux, oui ou merde !? S'énerva Blaise en faisant rire tout le monde.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'arbre de noël où était posé les cadeaux et commencèrent à déballer.

Harry était ravi de tous ses cadeaux. Ron et Hermione lui avaient offert des tas de friandises, de magnifiques bottes magiques et bien sûr, le pull-over de Mrs. Weasley. Pansy lui avait offert un kit protège-baguette, Blaise une chemise de soie noire qu'il enfila tout-de-suite et qui lui allait merveilleusement bien. La preuve, deux paires d'yeux le dévoraient littéralement du regard. Sachant qu'il aimait cuisiner, Neville et Severus lui avait donné un livre intitulé: _Comment cuisiner avec les plantes que vous avez sous la main ?_, Fred et Georges une boîte gigantesque remplie de leurs derniers produits, Sirius et Remus un livre des plus intéressants ainsi qu'une jolie cape verte émeraude, Luna un appareil dont il ignorait totalement l'utilité, Zach une paire de lentilles de contact de rechange, Ginny une chaîne en or avec un lion les yeux incrusté d'émeraude et un serpent les yeux incrusté de rubis enroulé autour. Elle allait tellement bien avec la chemise que Harry se demanda si elle n'avait pas consulté Blaise avant de l'acheter.

Lorsqu'il la remercia, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil complice qui le fit rougir.

Mais le cadeau qui lui fit le plus plaisir fut sans aucun doute celui qui n'avait pas de nom: un incroyable hibou aux plumes noires tachetées de blanc et aux grands yeux _bleus. _Harry n'avait jamais vu un oiseau aussi beau. Ce dernier sembla bien le connaître car aussitôt qu'il fut sortit de sa cage, il vint se poser sur l'épaule de son nouveau maître.

Personne ne dit rien mais tout le monde savait qui avait offert ce cadeau. Drago sembla soudain trouver le bout de ses chaussures passionnants.

- Ma... _Drago_ ?

Le blond releva la tête en entendant Harry l'appeler par son prénom.

- Oui ?

- C'est...c'est _toi_ qui m'a offert cette merveille ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu cela ?

- Je te rappelle que tu es le seul qui reste, répondit Blaise.

Cette réponse lui valut un regard meurtrier.

- Eh bien... j'ai pensé qu'Hedwige te manquait alors... tu vois... je...

- Vous croyez que la distribution des cadeaux finira avant demain soir ? Questionna Ron en riant. J'ai mal au bras.

Il essayait en effet d'éloigner Blaise de son cadeaux le plus longtemps possible. Il souhaitait que le noir l'ouvre seulement en dernier.

- Ron !!! Je t'en prie ! C'est pas juste ! Laisse-moi l'ouvrir, tout le monde a fini de déballer ses cadeaux.

- Allez Ron ! Fit Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas trop l'air d'apprécier que Blaise se colle autant à son mari pour essayer d'attraper le paquet.

- Oui Ron ! Écoutes ta femme. Elle a raison, l'appuya Blaise en jetant au rouquin un regard de chien battu.

- C'est bon ! C'est bon !

Il lui tendit son paquet et le papier vola en quelques secondes.

Malgré le fait qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il contenait, le Serpentard poussa un cri de joie en voyant le livre et la cape.

- T'es génial, Ron ! Fit-il en l'enlaçant. Mais ça a dû coûter un fortune !

- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi ! Répondit Ron en riant et en lui rendant son étreinte.

Hermione qui avait d'abord éclater de rire, perdait son sourire peu à peu. Bientôt, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle monta l'escalier en vitesse.

- Hermi ! Hurla son mari en courant après elle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Chérie, que se passe t-il ?

Le coeur de Ron se serra lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Son visage était baigné de larmes.

- Je suis enceinte, Ron ! Hurla Hermione. Tu te demandais qui m'arrivait, et bien voila ! Tu va être père !

- C'est... c'est pour cette raison que tu était si triste ?! Mais c'est merveilleux !

- Moi je ne trouves pas merveilleux que le père de mon enfant soit amoureux de son ex petit ami !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de Blaise !

Ron était décontenancé. Bien sur, il était resté de nature câline avec Blaise, même après qu'ils aient rompu. Mais ça n'avait jamais rien caché de plus qu'une profonde affection. Et il avait la certitude que c'en était de même pour Blaise.

- D'accord, je crois que nous devons parler, déclara le Gryffondor.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit et essuya ses larmes.

- Je t'écoutes.

Ron sourit et vit s'asseoir près d'elle. Il avait toujours admiré son côté compréhensif.

- Hermione chérie, quand je suis sortit avec Blaise, je l'aimais vraiment. Du moins, je croyais l'aimer vraiment d'_amour_. Mais en fait, je crois que c'est seulement parce qu'il a pris un place importante dans mon coeur très rapidement. J'ai interprété cela comme de l'amour. L'amitié qui me lie avec Blaise n'est pas la même qu'avec Harry. Mais je sais qu'elle est aussi forte. Durant la guerre, nous étions toujours ensembles. Nous nous sommes supportés mutuellement durant les coups durs. C'était comme si notre vie dépendait de l'autre. Nous avions désespérément besoin de réconfort et d'amour. Mais une fois la guerre terminé, nous avons réalisé qu'il n'y avait plus seulement nous et que nous n'avions plus autant besoin l'un de l'autre. C'est ainsi que nous avons compris qu'il valait mieux nous séparer et rester amis pour la vie que de rester ensembles et faire une erreur.

Il fit une pause pour laisser le temps à Hermione ce qu'il venait de dire, puis repris:

- Ce fameux soir où nous avons fêté la fin des hostilités, je t'ai vu et je me suis rappelé toutes les raisons pourquoi je craquais pour toi à Poudlard. Blaise à qui rien n'échappe, l'a bien sur remarqué et il a été très compréhensif. Il m'a même encouragé à me déclarer. Aujourd'hui, je le soupçonne d'avoir un faible pour Pansy.

- Mais vous avez l'air tellement complices ! Quand vous rigolez, on dirait que vous êtes seuls au monde ! Pleura Hermione.

- Je sais, Hermi. Mais crois-moi, je n'aimerai jamais Blaise de la même façon que je t'aime, toi. C'est avec toi que je veux être. Cependant, tu ne peux pas me demander de m'éloigner de Blaise. Je vous aime tout les deux de façons différentes, mais je ne supporterai pas de choisir. Et je sais que tu ne me demanderas jamais une chose pareille car tu m'aimes.

- Bien évidemment que non, Ron. Mais je veux seulement être certaine que tu m'aimes vraiment, moi. Si tu a un seul petit doute...

- Je t'aime, Hermione. Il n'y a et n'aura jamais aucun doute là-dessus. Je t'en prie, il faut que tu arrêtes de te faire du souci à ce sujet. Tu m'entends ?

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, en souriant. Son amant l'embrassa et la fit redescendre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon, il hurla:

- JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA !!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Reviews???**_

_**:P**_

_**à bintot!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

- QUOI? Firent en coeur tous les garçons.

- Je vais être papa !!! Hermione est en pleine forme!!! Elle est seulement enceinte.

- _Seulement?_ Rit Blaise. Mais c'est merveilleux! Je vais être tonton!!!

Il se dirigea vers Hermione et la serra à lui broyer les os.

- Hey, hey! N'écrase pas mon fils! Intervint Ron.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et alla féliciter les futurs parents.

- Ils reste le problème de parrain et de la marraine, Fit Hermione.

Ron balaya le problème du revers de la main.

- Ce n'est rien!!! On va avoir assez de gosses pour qu'ils soient tous parrains et marraines au moins deux fois chacun.

Sa femme écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu réalises qu'ils sont quatorze!!!?

- Oui, oui.

Tout le monde pouffa une fois de plus.

- Moi je propose Blaise , suggéra Hermione. Il a déjà beaucoup fait pour le bébé.

- Je jure que je n'ai rien a voir avec ce bébé, Ron! Se défendit Blaise.

- T'en fais pas, Blaise. Je suis certain que ce bébé est de moi. Ce n'est pas de cela qu'Hermione parlait.

Il fit un doux sourire à sa femme qui lui rendit.

- Alors, tu acceptes?

- Évidemment!

Le Serpentard les serra tout les deux contre lui.

- Et pour la marraine? Demanda t-il.

- Je crois que Ginny serait un bon choix, fit Ron en jetant un regard à sa soeur.

Celle-ci eut l'air ravie.

- Un nouveau Weasley en plus!!! Ça va être génial!

Harry examina Hermione et annonça qu'ils auraient finalement une petite fille. Ginny en fut doublement contente. Elle déclara qu'elle lui montrerait tout ses trucs pour survivre dans la bande de garçons étouffants qu'étaient les Weasley. L'atmosphère était tellement survoltée que personne ne remarqua que Drago s'était éclipsé en douce.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**12:02:**_

Sirius, Remus, Fred et Georges étaient installé sur un canapé et parlait farces et attrapes, Ginny et Théo jouaient aux échecs, Zach qui semblait maintenant complètement sous le charme de Luna l'écoutait parler de choses de plus étranges avec admiration, Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Pansy parlaient de la future Weasley-Granger et Neville et Severus étaient partis chercher des une autre bouteille de vin depuis une demi-heure.

Harry, quant à lui, ne savait plus quoi faire pour se débarrasser d'Alban. Le jeune homme lui collait aux basques comme un vieux chewing gum. Il était pourtant assez désagréable. Rien n'y faisait.

- Mais où est donc Malefoy ? Marmonna t-il.

- Tu parles du blond? Fit Alban. Celui qui n'arrêtait de te dévorer de yeux durant toute la soirée? Je l'ai vu sortir par derrière tout-à-l'heure. Il n'avait pas l'air très bien.

- Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer!? se demanda Harry.

- Tu l'aimes, pas vrai?

- Que...Quoi? Mais... non, je... Oui!

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dommage, tu me plaisais, se désola Alban.

- Si je n'étais pas amoureux, tu m'auras probablement beaucoup plut.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Vas lui dire!

- Il est déjà amoureux, répondit Harry, la mort dans l'âme.

- Je suis désolé. Il est avec quelqu'un?

- Non. Il m'a dit que celui dont il état amoureux ne l'aimait pas et n'a pas voulu me dire qui.

- Laisse-moi deviner. C'est quelqu'un que tu connais _très _bien?

- Exactement! Comment as-tu fais pour...

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas toi dont il est amoureux? S'amusa Alban.

- C'est complètement ridicule...

Mais en repensant aux événements des derniers jours, une lueur d'espoir s'alluma en Harry.

- ...et en même temps complètement logique!

- Si c'est toi, vous êtes vraiment que deux imbéciles, dit Alban. Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre et vous vous morfondez tout les deux que la personne que vous aimez aime quelqu'un d'autre!

- Il faut que je le voie! S'écria soudain Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Drago était assis sur une souche et regardait les flocons virevolter quand il sentit des pas s'approcher. Harry vint tranquillement s'asseoir près de lui et lui offrit un morceaux de chocolat. Le blond le prit sans rien dire, étonné.

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais te remercier pour le cadeau. C'est un des plus beaux cadeaux que j'ai reçu de ma vie.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Drago...

- Oui? Répondit le Serpentard, troublé.

- Tu me fais confiance?

- ...oui...je crois.

- Assez pour me parler de celui dont tu es amoureux? Je ne t'oblige pas à me dire qui il est. Je veux seulement que tu me parles un peu de lui.

- D'accord.

Le coeur de Harry se brisa un fois de plus. Si Drago acceptait de lui en parler, ce n'était certainement pas lui.

- Il est beau à en damner un Dieu et toujours prêt à aider. Il a le coeur sur la main mais peut être un vrai Serpentard quand il veut. Depuis la guerre, je lui voue une admiration sans bornes.

Harry n'était plus vraiment certain de vouloir entendre cela. Mais il le laissa néanmoins continuer:

- Il ne se rend même pas compte à quel point il est sexy et ça le rend encore plus désirable. Il est courtois avec moi mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne lui ai jamais dit à quel point je l'aime mais à quoi bon? Je sais que ce ne sera jamais possible entre nous. Quand je le vois, mon coeur bât si vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. J'ai envie à la fois de l'embrasser et de lui envoyer un coup de poing. Il se comporte comme un idiot mais Merlin que je l'aime!!!

Le brun battit des paupières pour empêcher ses larmes. C'était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru.

- Tu devrais vraiment lui envoyer ton coup de poing en pleine figure! Ce n'est qu'un salaud aveugle!

- Si tu connaissait son identité, je ne crois pas que tu dirais cela, fit Drago avec un sourire amer.

- Bien sur que oui! Il faut vraiment être aveugle pour refuser l'amour d'un homme aussi merveilleux! Il est le mec le plus chanceux de la planète et il ne s'en préoccupe pas plus que cela. Si j'étais à sa place je remercierais les deux à genoux tout les jours. Ce n'est qu'un crétin, imbécile, idiot, minable, un connard...

- Potter, arrêtes. Ordonna Drago.

Un grand sourire était apparu sur son visage.

- Pourquoi? Ne me dis pas que tu le défends! S'offusqua Harry.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant bel et bien sur ses joues.

- Non. En fait, j'étais assez d'accord avec toi quand je suis sorti...

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- ... Mais je trouve que tu n'as pas l'air très intelligent à te traiter de tous les noms.

- Quoi? Tu veux dire que...

- C'est exact, Potty!

Harry ne releva même pas l'ancien surnom. Il sauta sur Drago, les faisant tomber tout les deux à la renverse dans la neige, et l'embrassa passionnément. Le blond ne protesta aucunement et entoura Harry de ses bras en poussant un grognement de satisfaction.

- Je t'aime comme un fou, imbécile! Comment as-tu pu penser le contraire? Tu m'as brisé le coeur en me disant que tu étais amoureux! Chuchota Harry en dévorant le cou du blond.

- Oui, bien sur! Après que tu m'aie dit que tu te fichait pas mal de ma vie amoureuse, j'étais persuadé que tu étais fou de moi! Rétorqua celui-ci.

- Mmhh... je suis tellement désolé!

- Il va falloir te faire pardonner, fit malicieusement Drago en lui caressant le dos.

Ils sourirent et on entendit plus que des bruits mouillés pendant un long moment. Ils décidèrent cependant de renter car la froideur de la neige commençait à se faire sentir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon main dans la main, Blaise se mit à applaudir bruyamment et à siffler. Les autres le suivirent aussitôt quand ils remarquèrent les tourtereaux. Drago éclata de rire et passa le bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

- Je pense que vous devriez lever les yeux, sourit Alban.

Ils se trouvaient sous une branche de gui. Aucunement contrariés, ils s'exécutèrent avec plaisir. Severus et Neville revinrent enfin de la cave à vin à ce moment.

- Eh bien, Nev, je crois que tu ferais mieux de ne plus utilisé ton sort si tu ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un pervers.

Son amant lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes alors que Drago et Harry se tournaient vers eux interrogateur.

- De quoi parles-tu? Demanda le blond à son parrain.

- Oh, seulement du sort qui lui permettait de vous écouter dans votre chambre, répondit Severus avec un sourire sadique à l'intention de Neville.

- Tu sais Sev, je peux faire voeux d'abstinence jusqu'au mariage, fit nonchalamment l'apprenti.

Severus pâlit.

- Je plaisantais, bien sur, dit-il à Harry et Drago.

- Évidemment, rétorqua sarcastiquement son filleul.

Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus car Harry venait de mettre ses mains sur ses épaules. Son Gryffondor se pencha et chuchota doucement à son oreille:

- Joyeux Noël...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_Reste plus que l'épilogue! vs avez aimé???_**

**_En tout cas, ce n'était que la première!!!_**

**_Reviews???:P_**

**_bizzzzzzous!!!!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Épilogue:**

_**1 an plus tard:**_

Harry s'effondra Drago dans un râle de plaisir.

- Eh ben dis donc! Tu perds la forme, Potter, railla le blond.

- Drake!!! Ça fait tellement de fois que l'on recommence que je ne les compte même plus!

- Oh! Je ne savais que tu le faisais par obligation. Excuse-moi, j'ai encore sommeil!

Drago lui tourna le dos. Harry soupira. Son amant était réellement vexé. Il l'enserra doucement par derrière, caressant le torse pâle.

- Tu sais bien qu'avec toi, je recommencerais des milliers de fois! Mais on va être en retard!

Drago grogna, boudeur.

- Tu sais bien que je t'aime. Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi... continua Harry qui le sentait faiblir.

Le blond se tourna vers son amant et se blottit contre lui.

- ...malgré ton caractère exécrable, termina le gryffondor.

Il éclata de rire en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lança Drago. Celui-ci allait répliquer mais Harry le coupa d'un langoureux baiser...qui s'enflamma bien vite! Drago descendait sur le ventre d'Harry en baisers papillons lorsque Pansy hurlait:

- DEBOUT!!!! IL Y A PLUS D'UNE HEURE QU'ON AURAIT DÛ ÊTRE PARTIS!!!!

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être rabat-joie, marmonna le blond en se levant à contre coeur.

Harry, lui, resta couché et observa la vue. Il n'en revenait pas encore qu'ils aient perdu tant temps avant de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Mais tout ça, c'était du passé. Maintenant, ils étaient ensembles depuis presqu'un an. Et le brun avait bien l'intention de garder son Serpentard pour toujours.

Drago se retourna en voyant qu'il était le seul à s'être levé.

- À quoi tu penses? Vint-il chuchoter à son oreille.

Harry sourit.

- À toi. Et à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis Noël dernier.

Il s'était en effet passé beaucoup de choses depuis leur séjour au chalet. Neville et Severus était plus amoureux que jamais et Severus avait plus que bien accepté ses sentiments. Même que peu de temps après ce fameux réveillon de Noël, il avait demandé Neville en mariage. Celui-ci avait bien sur accepté et la cérémonie était pour bientôt. Théo et Ginny étaient maintenant mariés et prévoyaient avoir leur premier enfant prochainement. Zach avait longtemps et assidûment fait la cour à Luna qui s'était enfin rendue compte de quelque chose. Ils filaient maintenant le parfait amour. La boutique de Fred et Georges marchait tellement qu'ils en étaient devenus célèbres. Des touristes venaient de partout pour leur boutique et ils faisaient souvent la une des journaux. Sirius et Remus étaient toujours en amour par-dessus la tête. Ça, c'était un fait qui n'avait jamais changé et qui ne changerait jamais. Pansy et Drago habitaient encore ensembles mais Harry avait emménagé avec eux. Elle fréquentait Blaise régulièrement, mais leur relation n'avançait qu'à petit pas car Blaise n'était pas vraiment du genre fleur bleue. Mais l'intérêt était plus que présent. Hermione avait finalement accouché de deux magnifiques jumelles aux cheveux roux ébouriffés. Blaise et Ginny étaient les parrain-marraine de la plus vielle: Layne, et Harry et Pansy étaient ceux de la deuxième: Millie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ils allaient partir lorsque la sonnet retentit. Pansy alla ouvrir, étonnée.

- JOYEUX NOËL!!!

Severus, Neville, Ginny, Théo, Zach, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Fred, Georges, Remus et Sirius se tenaient sur le seuil de la porte.

- Comme vous n'arriviez pas, on s'est dit qu'on devrait venir à vous, fit Fred.

Harry éclata de rire et dit:

- Nous avons vraiment les amis les plus fantastiques du monde.

Drago lui enserra la taille.

- Tout ce dont un homme peut rêver!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Eh ben voila!**_

_**Qu'en pensez-vs?**_

_**Je vais essayer de faire une fic pour chaque couple ms je ne vs promet rien. Je vais peut-être un peu varier!!!**_

_**Bizzzzzousss!**_


End file.
